There's a Time and a Place
by SpazticTwitch
Summary: Kagami tries to convince his husband to knock him up again while fucking him. Implied mpreg.


**Author's note** :

The lack of Aokaga mpreg in this fandom makes me kinda sad, so have this pile of self-indulgent garbage.

Shout out to rosered00 on ao3 for helping me fix this. Story can also be found on ao3. works/16968642

* * *

"Daiki…"

" _Fuck_...yeah…" Taiga chewed his lip and adjusted his hold on his husband's hips to cease the slow roll Daiki had begun. He'd meant to say his name with more inquiry than lust, so he couldn't fault Daiki for not giving him a proper answer to show he was listening.

"Daiki?" he tried again with more conviction, sans breathless moan he hadn't meant to add to his name the first time. Daiki canted his hips and grunted, forehead still pressed against his forearm. Taiga wasn't entirely sure if that was a proper reply, but he'd take what he could get and forge on before he lost his nerve.

He was fairly confident the next words out of his mouth would catch his attention anyway, regardless of how blissed out Daiki was at the moment.

After using the brief pause needed to sit up straighter and brace his knees against their mattress to gather his thoughts and steady his aim, Taiga roughly pulled Daiki's ass back onto his cock and blurted, "Do you ever want another baby?"

The garbled moan he punched out of his husband didn't really tell Taiga if he had understood him, but he continued his shallow thrusting while Daiki recovered. A small part of him was too afraid to let Daiki orient himself enough to find the mental capability to actually think about what he had just asked.

"Wha— _shit_ , Taiga…" Coming down from the blow to his prostate, Daiki pushed himself up on the forearm he'd been resting his face against and reached back to blindly grope for his husband's hip to stop him. Instead he grabbed a handful of Taiga's left ass cheek. "Would you just fucking…stop fucking _humping_ me! Did you _seriously_ just ask me if—"

Taiga definitely did not and would not stop slowly fucking him into their mattress, instead using his weight to press him back into the bed, Daiki's cock rubbing against the sheets, the friction making him moan and effectively shutting him up. He wasn't ready just yet for the look of miffed shock Daiki would inevitably shoot him over his shoulder. And really, he had every right to look at Taiga like that, because it was entirely unfair of Taiga to drop a bomb of such magnitude on him in the middle of sex. Sex they'd waited almost three weeks for between busy work schedules and two needy children running their lives rampant.

He'd wanted to use the free weekend Daiki's parents were generously giving them to carefully broach the subject, test the waters maybe with hypothetical scenarios and vague questions. Hint dropping. But it hadn't been his intention to bring it up _now_ , balls deep in his husband's ass. Originally, at least. The part of him that was honest with himself knew that Daiki was easiest to persuade when horny and thinking with his downstairs brain, and Taiga figured almost ten years of marriage granted him some right to exploit that weakness when he saw fit.

That, and he'd put off the discussion all weekend and now here they were Sunday morning, a few hours before their kids were due home, using the time to squeeze in one last romp. So Taiga was maybe a bit manic at this point and resulting to cheap shots, but he'd been alone in his insistent need for a third baby for almost _two months_ now and it was eating away at his sanity. If he didn't bring it up now he probably wouldn't ever, and Taiga was never one to shy away from a challenge, especially when it was something he desperately wanted. And he desperately wanted Daiki to be on board with this.

If he had to play dirty to get it, then so be it.

Taiga dropped his forehead to the sweat slick nape of Daiki's neck, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses between strong, tensed shoulder blades and languidly dragging his lips up to Daiki's ear, stopping to nip at his earlobe. Daiki shuddered beneath him, the hand holding Taig's ass pulling his hips closer and encouraging the shallow sway of his thrusts, meeting each forward roll with a backwards movement of his own.

Slipping an arm underneath Daiki, he gripped Daiki's cock, but didn't move his hand, instead squeezing his fist around the head and lightly thumbing the slit with light, teasing flicks of his thumbnail. Daiki rutted Taiga's hand into the mattress with a shuddering moan, his cheek pressing back into the sheets and eyes closing to focus on the sensation.

Teeth releasing Daiki's lobe, Taiga pressed his sweaty fringe to Daiki's slick temple, breath panting hot puffs of air across his ear, Daiki's cock twitching in his hand, precum dribbling between his fingers. Taiga's throat convulsed around the hitched moan he tried to swallow, voice sounding hoarse when he finally spoke.

"Do you—do you remember when I was pregnant with—with Sayua? The second trimester," Taiga specified—because that first trimester had been kind of a nightmare—hoping the wrecked grit of his voice sounded sexy enough to make up for his severe deficit when it came to dirty talking his husband. Daiki was the one that got off on the sound of his own voice while he reveled in the debauched noises he fucked out of Taiga, but Taiga strategized that if he implemented the right lilt at the correct moments, then he could bridge that gap and his husband wouldn't pay much mind to the execution.

"Remember all the _sex_?" Taiga emphasized his reminiscing with a sharp thrust meant to make direct contact with Daiki's prostate, the spasm of his ass around his cock a clear sign of accomplishment. "Mmm…how sensitive I was?" he purred into Daiki's ear, lowering himself to fit every inch of his skin along the lean, muscular back beneath him; making sure to press his chest in particular against him. Taiga breathed out a slow, shuddering breath at the sensation of his nipples grazing against Daiki's warm skin, eyes fluttering closed to relive the memory of heightened sensitivity that had been one of the few positives of his otherwise annoying hormone changes. A small grin pulled at his lips when he heard Daiki swallow audibly, heavy cock twitching in his fist. His husband was ridiculously weak for any chest he could grab handfuls of, firm or soft not making a lick of difference.

"I miss feeling your cock in me. Miss— _fuck_ —miss you _coming in my ass_ without a fucking condom between us," he rasped out, hips picking up speed and riding after the desire building in his belly. "I want it so bad, Daiki."

Daiki choked out a curse and reflexively clenched the hand he still had clamped firmly on Taiga's ass, and some part of Taiga's brain had the presence of mind to appreciate his flexibility and long arms; especially when Daiki's fingertips briefly slipped between his ass cheeks to drag a blunt nail over his own fucked-raw asshole before dropping away entirely to brace his upper body against the bed.

" _Taiga_ —" Daiki's voice broke off into a guttural cry, face twisted in pleasure as he came all over Taiga's hand. Taiga used his release to slide his fist easily through the mess, stroking Daiki through his orgasm until his body spasmed from his head to his toes with oversensitivity. The ungodly vice grip Daiki's ass had his cock combined with the fluttering of inner muscles pitched Taiga into his own orgasm, hips pressing against Daiki's ass to grind against his prostate until the feeling subsided.

As soon as his mind cleared of its post-orgasm haze, Taiga's face began to burn and he only felt somewhat bad about the hiss Daiki wheezed out when Taiga none too gently pulled his cock free. He paused just long enough to press a chaste kiss to his shoulder as an apology before hastily making his retreat for the relative safety of their kitchen.

⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺⸺

Taiga could feel Daiki's gaze roaming along his back, and for the first time in a long time he had to quell the urge to squirm uncomfortably. In an uncharacteristic show of shy embarrassment, he refused to look over his shoulder and at the breakfast bar where Daiki was sitting, sizing him up. He was fully aware that Daiki knew that _he knew_ he was waiting for Taiga to mention what had inspired his rather specific choice of bedroom talk.

"The girls are gonna be dropped back off at noon. Which gives us now to talk about wherever the hell that came from." His tone wasn't mean, just Daiki's particular brand of exasperated crudeness, but the following silence Taiga didn't bother filling had him huffing out an impatient breath. "Fine, I'll start. Why would you wait until you were fucking _me_ to bring up wanting a baby?"

Taiga shut the burners off and turned to grab the plates on the counter, his eyes flitting up to meet Daiki's long enough to gauge his expression before moving back to portion out their late breakfast. Daiki drummed his fingers against the countertop impatiently, eyes tracking Taiga's movements, seeing his stalling tactics for what they were. The silence stretched between them long enough for Taiga to set a plate in front of Daiki at the same moment he stuffed two pieces of toast into his mouth at once.

Daiki rolled his eyes, stuffing his mouth with his own breakfast, and as if to demonstrate he knew full well it wasn't manners keeping Taiga from answering with his mouth full, he opened his mid chew and had the gall to reach for Taiga's plate to gain his attention.

He glared up at him, fork poised to stab, but the effect was lost when he couldn't hold Daiki's steady eyes for more than a few seconds. Sometimes he really hated that a job in law enforcement—and teaching two little kids to use their words to express what they wanted—made Daiki into the man that currently looked like he was about another minute away from interrogating Taiga into a confession. " _Oi_ , Bakagami, I'm tryin' to talk to—"

"Since the first time we went to see Kuroko and Momoi's baby," he mumbled, jerking his food away from Daiki; eyebrows furrowed and lips pursed into a thin, frustrated scowl.

"Souta? In the hospital? _Months_ ago?" His disbelief and floored expression would have been almost comical, and if the situation were a little different Taiga might have even been enough of an asshole to lob food into his open mouth with how wide it hung open. All he could do instead was nod and fork an entire pancake into his mouth and pretend like his face wasn't trying its damnedest to resemble one of his road flares.

"Why are you making that stupid face? You're acting like I haven't already had you knocked up twice." His shock was obviously short lived.

"Shut up, we've never had to actually fucking talk about making babies before, dumbass." And wasn't that the root of Taiga's dilemma.

They already had two kids, but they hadn't actually _discussed_ having Sayua or Tora, they had just…happened. It wasn't until after Tora was born that they'd made the decision to start Taiga on birth control and start purchasing—for the first time in their relationship—condoms for Daiki when he was doing the fucking, his pull-out game quite obviously weak as of late.

They'd both just kind of assumed two would be their capacity as far as children went and never disagreed otherwise; verbally anyway. Yet here they were, eight years of marriage and two kids in, having their first real "let's make a baby" talk. Taiga felt like he had every right to be just a little bit guarded and a lot irritated that Daiki didn't seem to be taking this as seriously as him. The possibility that Daiki might say no made his stomach sour.

Daiki made a sound in the back of his throat before returning his attention to the rest of his breakfast, the kitchen falling back into a silence that Taiga couldn't decide whether felt uncomfortable or not.

He poked at his own food, eyes unseeing as his mind slipped backwards in time to a cozy little hospital room. To the exact moment he had felt that unfamiliar pull in his belly.

He remembered sitting beside Momoi on her hospital bed, trading and comparing birth stories while Kuroko listened on silently, unusually weary blue eyes watching the small bundle Daiki held where he stood at the foot of the bed.

Taiga had looked on while Momoi waxed poetic over the magic of epidurals, absentmindedly transfixed by the way Daiki unconsciously swayed in place to soothe Souta while he inspected his little fingers and toes.

His relaxed posture was a far cry from what Taiga remembered of him holding Sayua for the first time. Despite the unimaginable pain he had been in back then, and even through the sudden flurry of activity that surrounded him after their daughter had wailed for the first time, Taiga remembered their daughter being more or less dumped into Daiki's shaking hands to cut the cord, his body tensed and face the picture of sheer terror. He had hardly twitched from the time a nurse had whisked her away to be measured, tested, and cleaned, to when that same nurse had brought her back to his rigid arms. But Taiga also remembered, after he himself was cleaned up and resituated, how Daiki perched beside him on the bed and his posture gradually relaxed the longer Sayua didn't show any outward displeasure at being held by him. Eventually, Daiki had found the courage to shift her to one arm so he and Taiga could unbundle and inspect her with mounting awe.

By the time Tora had come along, they were both better at handling newborns and Daiki was ready to accept her when she was put into his hands much the same way her older sister had been. This time, instead of looking like the poster child for terrified, first time fathers, Daiki looked at Tora like his world was now a whole lot brighter, toothy smile suitably brilliant to complement the shine in his eyes. His hands hadn't shaken any less, though, but Taiga figured it wasn't born from fear this time around.

"Might wanna be careful with him around Atsushi, Tetsu, his hair kind of looks like cotton candy," Daiki teased, looking up at him as he continued to smooth his hand over the thin wisps of baby blue hair. Souta looked so small and fragile in his hands.

His gaze briefly wandered in Taiga's direction. And Taiga knew immediately, as soon as Daiki had met his eyes and shot him a quick smile complete with an impish wink, what that stirring in his gut was trying to tell him.

The harsh scrape of his fork across his empty plate startled Taiga out of his daydreaming. He glanced up to see Daiki watching him with an unreadable expression, the small crease between his eyebrows the only tell that he was mulling over something.

The abrupt sound of small children loudly tumbling through their front door brought the conversation to an end. Daiki snapped out of whatever spell he'd been under and vacated his seat to intercept Sayua on her mad dash towards them.

"Daddy! You _missed_ the amimals! They had a tiger with eye-eyebones-eye _brows_ just like mama's!" It said something about Daiki's hearing that the yelling directly into his ear didn't even make him flinch anymore, but Taiga figured that was more his fault than their children's after all their years spent together.

" _Animals_ , kiddo. And we can make fun of mama's eyebrows while we put your stuff away. Where's your sister?" His voice trailed off as he left for the living room in search of his own father, Aomine senior's deep voice an unintelligible murmur in the other room.

Taiga grabbed the dirty dishes and began scrubbing them clean, looking up just in time to see a head of blue hair bracketed by two heads of deep red disappear down the hallway. Tora was knocked out for her afternoon nap already, if the way she was draped over his husband's shoulder was any indication—or how she didn't even twitch at the volume Sayua was using to recount her weekend just on the other side of Daiki's head. Taiga allowed himself a moment to appreciate how much of a dilf his husband was.

"Daddy, did you have to fight someone at work? You're all beat up."

Mortification swiftly replaced his simmering arousal. _Of course_ the asshole hadn't put a shirt on. Taiga was so worried about everything else he hadn't even noticed Daiki parading his love bites and scratches for— _shit_ for his _father-in-law_ to see.

Said father-in-law halted his flaring rage when he stopped in the kitchen to chat with Taiga and make small talk about the firehouse as he finished up the dishes. When he moved to leave, Taiga loaded him down with some leftovers to take with him, Aomine senior pretending like he couldn't possibly take the food while the telltale beginnings of drool gathering at the corner of his mouth told a different story. Taiga waved him off like always when he left to go bid his son and grandchildren goodbye before making off with his donated feast. Like father like son.

Kitchen clean, Taiga pulled his birth control and Daiki's antidepressants—and a lactose pill, not that Daiki knew that _that_ was what it was for, the stubborn bastard—from the cabinet beside the fridge and dumped the prescribed dosages into his palm. He took a moment to just stare at the little pill, briefly entertaining the thought of skipping his dosage.

Large hands groping his ass made him drop the pills on the counter, hands scrabbling for purchase on the countertop when a firm body pinned him.

"You forgot to mention how nice your ass is when you're pregnant, and your thighs…" Daiki's breath was hot in his ear, his hands squeezing firmly before trailing around his waist and down the sides of his thighs, semi-hard dick casually resting between Taiga's ass cheeks through his thin basketball shorts.

"Don't make fun of me, asshole," he snarled, jamming an elbow into his side, face burning, and turned to shove Daiki away completely, but the soft look in his eyes that contrasted with his perverted leer made him pause. Not breaking eye contact, Daiki reached behind Taiga for his daily meds, deliberately pressing his bare chest against Taiga's t-shirt and letting his breath ghost over Taiga's slightly parted lips. The spell was broken as soon as Daiki tipped the pills into his mouth, smirk back on his face and eyes once again burning into him with his usual arrogant prowess. Taiga rolled his eyes and sneered at Daiki, turning away from him and receiving a slap on the ass for his troubles.

When Taiga went to reach for his dropped pill, the pill—along with the entire packet—was gone.

* * *

 **Author's note** :

Okay, _so_ , full disclosure: I have no idea what this is. One night my mind just went "I want Kagami trying to convince Aomine he wants to have more of his babies by fucking _him_ " and, well, here we are. This was intended to be a lot more porny and a lot less plotty (and a lot shorter), but obviously that didn't work out. Probably better for y'all though since I haven't written porn since 2010. Or anything really since 2013.

I have another story that takes place after this I wanted to write first, but I figured I'd test the waters with this one and try to shake that essay formal stiffness out of my writing.

If you didn't think this was complete shit and want to see the other one, let me know. Thanks for reading!

Quick notes:

-I'm not delving too deep into the medical side of this because I'll leave it open for you to interpret however you want.

-The kids call Kagami mama because I have an old dictionary that doesn't define mother as specifically female, it just says it's someone who gives birth or whatever and I thought that was rad.

-I chose the kids' names based purely on what I could and couldn't pronounce.

-Since I can't dirty talk neither can Kagami.

-I flipped a coin to decide the kids' genders and aesthetic features.


End file.
